Próbáltalak nem szeretni
by Leanne Iris Price
Summary: Thor bált rendez, hogy méltó módon megünnepelhessék a győzelmüket, ám arról elfelejt szólni, hogy az öccse is részt fog venni az eseményen. Hónapok múltán Tony még mindig Asgardban van, habár az indok, amiért maradt, főleg bajtársai számára rejtély. Egy váratlan jégóriás támadás után azonban rádöbben, hogy nem csak pocsékul titkolózik, hanem nincs visszaút, saját magának is be kel


Tony kétségbeesetten kiabálta Thor nevét, de a szőke asgardi nem tudta megkülönböztetni bajtársa riadt hangját a több száz asgardi polgár sikoltásaitól. A férfi határozottan haladt előre a romok között, de semmit sem látott a sűrű por és füstfelhőtől. Mindenhol sebesültek, vér, káosz, valamiért pedig túl ismerős volt az egész. A pánikroham olyan hirtelen, hatalmas súllyal tört rá, hogy fél térdre rogyott Asgard pompás palotájának tróntermének maradványai között. Szédült, a feje ólomsúlyúnak bizonyult, a levegő, az életet adó oxigén pedig csak nem áramlott a rettegés súlya alatt összeszorult tüdejébe. Perceken keresztül fuldoklott saját, iszonyú emlékei között, démonai fojtogató rabságából egy ismerősnek vélt, fájdalmas nyögés rángatta ki. Alig volt képes meghatározni, milyen messze lehet tőle a gyenge hang forrása, de végül legyűrte saját félelmét, aggodalma sokkal erősebbnek bizonyult, és a bajbajutott segítségére sietett. Mielőtt odaért volna, már tudta, hogy Lokit találja majd egy hatalmas szikla fogságában, de a látványra még nem készült fel. Az isten résnyire nyitott szemekkel, véres ajkakkal, remegve nyöszörgött a jókora darab alatt, ami egykor a mennyezetet alkotta.

Tony letérdelt mellé, kisimított az arcából egy csatakos tincset, és azonnal azon kezdett el fáradozni, hogy kiszabadítsa a nyilvánvalóan már jobb napokat is látott hazugságistent. Ténykedésének a mágusból kiszakadó gyötrelmes nyögés vetett véget.

\- Sajnálom, nem akartam fájdalmat okozni. Lokes, mit tegyek? – pillantott rá a feltaláló ijedten. Sohasem látta még Lokit ennyire kiszolgáltatottnak, ilyen gyengének, és ez megrémítette.

Az isten csak halványan megrázta a fejét, mivel beszélni nem tudott a rá nehezedő súly miatt. Ekkor tűnt fel a sűrű porfelhőből Thor, fejét idegesen kapkodta egyik irányból a másikba, aztán tekintete megállapodott Vasember és öccse párosán, majd odasietett hozzájuk, első dolga pedig az volt, hogy leemelje testvéréről a szikladarabot. Loki nem kelt fel, levegőt is csak másodpercekkel később kapott, akkor is hörögve, alig megemelkedő mellkassal.

\- Menj, segíts a többi csapdába esettnek, én vigyázok rá – felelte Thor elkínzott tekintetére Stark, majd amilyen gyengéden csak tudta, a karjaiba vonta a fekete hajút. Bátyja felsóhajtott, bólintott, aztán valamelyest megkönnyebbülve tűnt el abba az irányba, ahonnan érkezett.

A mágus lassan lélegzett, néhány bordája egészen biztosan eltört, és minden egyes apró kis rezdülésénél pokoli fájdalmat okozott, nemhogy lélegzetvételnél… Tonynak halványlila segédfogalma sem volt arról, mégis mit tegyen, hiszen egy egyszerű halandó egy ilyen találkozást túl sem élt volna azzal a sziklával, de Loki sem úszta meg karcolásokkal.

\- Van ötleted, mit tegyek? Mert nekem nincs – pillantott a karjaiban fekvő félájult istenre.

\- Fá… Fázom… - lehelte a másik.

\- Hé, semmi baj, oké? Itt vagyok. Itt vagyok, bébi, rendben? – vonta magához még közelebb.

\- Meg fognak… találni…

\- A francba! – sziszegte a zseni. – Mik ezek egyáltalán?

\- Jég… óriások…

\- Azt hiszem, ide kelleni fog a páncélom. Kérdés, ki tudja-e szabadítani magát a romok alól… - pötyögött az órájába, amire a másik is felfigyelt, és mintha némi élet is visszaszállt volna belé az érdeklődéssel együtt.

Percekkel később megremegett a föld, ahogyan a páncél kiszabadította magát, de Stark tudatába ez csak akkor jutott el, mikor a hajtómű jellegzetes hangja egy pillanatra fölülmúlta a körülöttük zajló káoszt. Tony öröme nagyobb volt bármi másnál, de ezt az érzést hamarosan elűzte az aggodalom és a bűntudat. Loki nyilvánvalóan nem volt olyan állapotban, hogy magára hagyhassa, azonban Thor egyedül nem győzhette le a támadóikat, de megígérte neki, nem hagyja magára az öccsét… Végül csak utasította a páncélt, hogy siessen a szőke után, és segítsen neki. A becsület, egy élet, legyen az akármilyen is, sokkal többet ért a harc okozta heves mámornál.

\- Most mit tegyünk? – osztotta meg a sebesült istennel nyugtalan gondolatait a feltaláló.

\- Meg kell… húznunk… - felelte, de nem fejezte be a mondatot, remegés futott végig a testén, halkan felnyögött.

\- Tudom, húzzuk meg magunkat valami védett helyen. De ez csak akkor megy, ha nem halsz meg a karjaim között, világos? A bátyád felnégyel, ha nem éled túl ezt az egészet…

\- Fogalmad sincs… mennyire… szívós vagyok… - mosolyodott el halványan.

\- Hát azt le merem fogadni, de jelenleg ne erőlködj, világos? Csak rosszabb lesz.

\- Thor...

\- Tud vigyázni magára, nagyfiú. Készülj fel... Ez fájni fog - sóhajtotta Stark, majd lehetőségei szerint a legóvatosabban szorította magához Lokit, aztán menedékbe húzódott egy nagyobb szikla mögött.

Az isten összeszorított állkapoccsal tűrte a megpróbáltatásokat, habár miután a biztonságos helyre értek, csak lassan és aprókat lélegzett. Tony fogadni mert volna, hogy belső vérzése is van a törött csontok mellé. Ezen megállapítását erősítette meg, hogy a következő pillanatban vért köhögött. Megint csak remegett, aztán ez hamarosan vacogásba váltott át. A ruháját vörös, ragadós folyadék áztatta, a vérveszteség okozta a hirtelen kihűlését.

\- Most mi a fenét csináljak? - nyögött fel a zseni.

\- Fáz... Fázom... Nagyon... - felelte összekoccanó fogakkal az asgardi.

\- Fenébe! - sziszegte.

Addig mocorgott, amíg egy olyan testhelyzetet nem talált, amiben szinte egész testével betakarta a hazugságistent. Ez volt a legjobb tippje arra, hogy mégis hogyan tartsa melegen, ezen kívül csak egy nyomókötést rögtönzött Loki hasára, mivel volt ott egy szép, nyílt sebe, amiből patakokban ömlött a vér, és legyen akármilyen szívós is, ilyen veszteséget alig képes valaki túlélni.

\- Semmi baj, vigyázok rád, rendben? – egy pillanatra megszédítette az isten közelsége, gyengédsége akaratlanul tört fel belőle.

Az időérzéke a józan eszével együtt felmondott, ki tudja milyen régen, így azzal sem volt tisztában, pontosan mennyi idő is telt el a trónterem összeomlása és az utolsó jégóriás megölése között. Addigra a porfelhő jóformán elült, így szinte tökéletes kilátás nyílt a frontvonalra, ahol Thor a három harcossal, Siffel, a Vasember páncéllal és talán négy tucat einhejarral verte vissza a végtelen számúnak tűnő ellenséget. Azonban ők is elfogytak egyszer csak, főleg azon indokból kifolyólag, hogy mindannyian a gyalogsághoz tartoztak, szegényes kiképzést kaptak, támadásaikat nem stratégiai alapokra helyezték, egyszerű ösztön volt csupán. Ütőképességük a meglepetés erejében és a számukban rejlett, de durván másfél óra tökéletesen elég volt az összes jöttün kiiktatásához.

Tony még akkor sem mozdult meg, mikor már nem lehetett hallani a harc hangjait, a kardok pengéjének és a jég összekoccanását, a csikorgást, a halálhörgéseket. Egyetlen dolog kavargott csak az elméjében, hogy megvédje Lokit, bármi áron, elrejtse, életben tartsa. Ez utóbbi nem bizonyult könnyű feladatnak, főképp mert az isten alig volt képes küzdeni a kimerültséggel, így folyamatosan emlékeztetnie kellett, hogy ne aludjon el. Végül Seherezádé stílusban midgardi meséket mesélt neki, amik legalább annyira fenntartották az érdeklődését, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyja a fáradtságot.

Thor így talált rájuk az összeütközés után körülbelül húsz perccel. Stark annyira beleélte magát a dologba, hogy észre sem vette, bajtársa már percek óta kiabálja a nevüket, de öccse sem tűnt úgy, mint akinek bármi más eljutott volna a tudatáig Tony meséin kívül.

\- Hála az égnek! - sóhajtotta Thor megkönnyebbülten. A szíve még mindig hevesen dobogott, részben a fizikai megterheléstől, részben az aggodalomtól, hogy a testvére talán nem élte túl...

\- Vége? - szakadt fel a feltalálóból a sóhaj.

\- Igen. Loki...?

\- Bá... Bátyám... - suttogta az isten elgyötörten. Szemei félig lehunyva, hangja akár egy karcos bakelitfelvétel.

\- Itt vagyok - nyúlt azonnal felé, de Stark visszatolta a kezét és a lehető legelővigyázatosabban a karjába vette az öccsét. Ugyan percekbe telt, de legalább nem okozott neki több fájdalmat a kelleténél. A villámisten értetlenkedve bámult rá, elképzelése sem volt arról, miért nem hagyta, hogy ő vigye.

\- Törött bordák, belső vérzés, és egy szép, nyílt seb a hasán - magyarázta, miközben óvatosan felállt, és elindult a szőke után.

Thor csak hümmögött, míg a mágus nyűgösen nyöszörgött. Nyilvánvalóan borzalmas állapotban volt, a kín kifárasztotta, alig maradt némi ereje, hogy a férfi vállába kapaszkodjon. Keze erőtlenül hullott vissza az ölébe, megfeszült, koordinálatlan mozdulatai semmit sem segítettek rajta.

A gyógyítók a palota szívében tevékenykedtek a támadás idején, azóta teendőik azonban megszaporodtak. Mindenhol sebesültek, halottak, amikor viszont megpillantották a herceget, azonnal helyet csináltak az egyik szerkezetükben. Tony sohasem látott ehhez hasonló gépeket, és csak akkor jött rá, valójában mire valók, mikor lefektette Lokit az egyikre, a mágia felizzott, és az isten felett megjelent a teste hologramja. A gyógyító elborzadva figyelte a vörös pontokat a képen, amik a sérüléseket jelezték.

Stark szintén meglepődött, sokkal rosszabb volt a helyzet, mint azt becsülte. Keze remegni kezdett, alig kapott levegőt, a szoba rázkódott. Thor még a robbanás előtt észrevette, hogy baj van, és kivezette a férfit a teremből.

\- Lélegezz! - parancsolt rá az asgardi.

\- Mi... - kezdte, de nem fejezte be a másik.

\- Azzal nem segítesz senkin se, ha megint összeomlassz!

\- De...!

\- Stark, lélegezz! Loki rendbe jön, szívós, ne aggódj. Tudom, hogy...

\- Nem! Vissza kell mennem - indult el nagy lendülettel, de a villámisten visszatartotta.

\- Gyere, szívjunk egy kis friss levegőt.

\- Thor, engedj el!

\- Azzal csak akadályozod a vajákosok munkáját. Gyere - ragadta karon, Tony pedig akármennyire ellenkezett, kirángatta az udvarra. Úgy vergődött, hogy végül egyszerűen átfogta a derekát, felemelte, és addig el sem engedte, amíg a szökőkúthoz nem értek.

\- Ez most miért kellett?! - háborgott a férfi.

\- Nem vagy ura önmagadnak. Egy újabb pánikroham pedig senkinek sem használt volna - felelte halálos nyugalommal a villámisten.

Stark felmérte a helyzetét, esélye sem lett volna úgy visszajutni, hogy Thor közben ne kapta volna, másrészt, annyira ismerte a palotát, mint Izlandot: szegényesen. Végül csak frusztráltan sóhajtott egyet, aztán lerogyott a szökőkút szélére.

\- Tudom, valami van köztetek, és megértem, hogy össze vagy zavarodva, de nincs okod aggódni - tette a vállára a kezét a szőke óriás, de a zseni lerázta.

\- Félreérted a dolgokat - felelte végül diplomatikusan. Lokival egyességük volt a viszonyukkal kapcsolatban, egyikük sem beszélt róla, és nappal jóformán nem is létezett. Persze ennek több oka is volt, többek között az, hogy már a legelején leszögezték, ez csak és kizárólag szex. Természetesen mind a ketten megszegték ezt, de még maguknak sem voltak hajlandók bevallani, tévedtek. Például Tony képtelen volt úgy bánni vele, mint ahogy azt normál esetben tette volna, folyamatosan becézgette, vagy egész egyszerűen a mozdulatai tükrözték mindazt a gyengédséget, amivel iránta volt.

\- Igazán? Ismerlek mindkettőtöket, főleg az öcsémet. Valami észrevehetően megváltozott azóta a bál óta...

Bajtársa fejében csak úgy sziporkáztak az emlékek arról az estéről, amikor Asgardba érkezett. Minden azzal kezdődött, hogy Thor meghívta az egész csapatot, ünnepeljék meg méltóan a királlyá választását, és a győzelmet, amit a nővére felett aratott. Persze arról mélyen hallgatott, hogy az öccse is jelen lesz az eseményen, és még akkor sem tűnt fel senkinek sem Loki jelenléte, mikor megérkeztek a palotába.

Tonyt nem igazán hatotta meg a látvány, ami azt illeti, az egyetlen megjegyzésében csak arra tért ki, szerinte mennyire fullasztó mértékeket ölt Asgardban az arany építészeti jelentősége. A többi Bosszúálló azért ámuldozott egy sort, aztán szépen elvegyültek a tömegben. Stark magányosan ácsorgott az egyik tartóoszlopnál, bort szürcsölgetett, és közben az egybegyűlteken legeltette a tekintetét.

Amióta szétmentek Pepperrel, elveszítette az érdeklődését a nők iránt, és ugyan fájt neki, hogy így történt, mégsem ez volt a fő mozgatórugója. Egyszerűen fontosabb volt a munkája, a találmányai, a szeretett páncélja, mint hogy esténként valami nővel henteregjen. Régóta nem találkozott már senki olyannal, aki csak egy kicsit is felkeltette az érdeklődését, semelyikükben sem volt semmi különleges, aztán...

A semmiből tűnt elő egy titokzatos szépség, akiről képtelen volt elszakítani a tekintetét. Már az öltözéke és a külseje alapján gyanút foghatott volna, hiszen hosszú, sötétzöld selyemruhát viselt, merész megoldásokkal, illetve meztelen karjait hófehér prém melegítette.

Thor nevetése rángatta ki a transzból, mivel nem sűrűn látta ilyen jókedvűnek a szőke asgardit.

\- Mi az? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Tony.

\- Ó, semmi - mosolyodott el titokzatosan. - Csak nem a hercegnőt stírölöd?

\- A kit..? Várj! Van egy dögös húgod, és még csak nem is meséltél róla? – a zseni hangja csak úgy ropogott a felháborodástól.

\- Mondhatjuk így is - felelte vigyorogva.

\- Azt hittem, csak egy öcséd van, utána kiderült, hogy volt egy nővéred, most pedig egy húg? Hányan vagytok ti mégis testvérek?

\- Csak hárman - sóhajtotta, de nyilvánvalóan alig bírta visszafogni a nevetést.

\- Tudod, mit? Én most felkérem a hölgyet. Ezt fogd meg - nyomta a kezébe a boros kupát, majd otthagyta a továbbra is remekül szórakozó villámistent.

Nagyot nyelt, mikor a lány közelébe ért, mert közelről még gyönyörűbb volt. Hófehér, hamvas bőr, ragyogó, zöld szemek, telt ajkak, vékony alakjára második bőrként simult a ruha.

\- Elnézést, hölgyem, felkérhetem egy táncra? - nyújtotta a titokzatos szépség felé mosolyogva a kezét.

\- Mr. Stark... - konstatálta titokzatos mosollyal. - Általában nem táncolok, de magával kivételt teszek - felelte néhány másodperc szünet után, majd a bundát az egyik szolgáló kezébe nyomta.

Tony a győztesek tekintetével, arcán a legcsábosabb mosolyával vezette a hölgyet a parkettre. Kezei azonnal a lány karcsú derekára siklottak, pillantása nem engedte az övét, és a lélegzete is elakadt egy pillanatra, mikor a hercegnő vékony ujjait megérezte a nyakán.

\- Tudja, a bátyám sokat mesélt magáról... - kezdte a lány, miközben felvették a zene ritmusát.

\- Melyik? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Stark.

\- Természetesen Thor - felelte mindentudó mosollyal.

\- Na és a másik? Loki? Mintha a tesód azt mondta volna, hogy megjavult, meg minden...

\- Hát, ő sajnos most nem lehet itt, elszólította a kötelesség, de biztosíthatom, a bátyám igazat mondott.

\- Valóban? Én azért ezt kétkedéssel kezelem, ha nem baj... - fintorgott.

\- Miért? - érdeklődött a lány.

\- Nem hinném, hogy egy olyan pszichopata, mint ő, valaha is helyrekattanna... Mellesleg, az ön nevét még nem tudom kisasszony - váltott témát.

\- Érdekes filozófia, meg kell hagyni. Egyébként, Sigyn a nevem, és nyugodtan tegezzen, Mr. Stark.

\- Örömmel, már, ha maga is így tesz.

\- Rendben, Anthony.

\- Máris jobb. Szóval, te vagy az eltitkolt kishúg...

\- Valami olyasmi - bólintott halványan.

\- Téged is örökbe fogadtak?

\- Igen - sóhajtotta.

\- Elnézést, illetlenség ilyeneket kérdezni...

\- Ó, én ugyan nem bánom. Tetszik a kíváncsiságod.

\- Hmm... Tudós vagyok, így lételemem a kíváncsiság. Például érdekelne az is, eddig miért nem találkoztam veled.

\- Én csak egy hercegnő vagyok. Esélyem sincs a trónra, az egyetlen lehetőségem, hogy hozzámegyek egy másik birodalom hercegéhez.

\- Ez elég rosszul hangzik az alapján, mik élnek a többi birodalomban.

\- Milyen tájékozott! Kikre gondolsz konkrétan?

\- A sötét tündékre például. De a többi sem piskóta...

\- Ha szerencsém van, Thor nem fogja követni atyánk elvakult elveit, és akkor ahhoz megyek hozzá, akihez csak akarok.

Tony csak halkan hümmögött, de továbbra is elbűvölten figyelte Sigynt. Teljesen elvarázsolta a lány szépsége, a puha bőre, ragadozó tekintete, hosszú combjai, feszes keblei. A hercegnő közelebb hajolt, mintha súgni akarna valamit a fülébe, szemeit lehunyta, hosszú szempillái legyezőként terültek szét. Thor köhécselése szakította félbe, úgy tántorodott hátra, mintha villám csapott volna belé.

\- Drága bátyám - villantott rá egy gyilkos mosolyt.

\- Már mióta kereslek, hugi. Úgy hallottam, hiányolnak - fél kézzel ölelte a testvére derekát, és azzal a mozdulattal, amint közelebb húzta magához, biztonságos távolba került Tonytól.

\- Ó, azt le merem fogadni, de vedd le rólam a kezed! - sziszegte.

\- Hát nem bűbájos? - villantott egy mosolyt az összezavarodott zsenire.

\- Fejezd be, Thor! - rivallt rá Sigyn.

\- Mit, testvérkém? Csak megmentettelek a rossz döntéseidtől.

\- Kotródj odébb, és boldogíts valaki mást - a hangja remegett a dühtől, szemei zöld szikrákat szórtak, de bátyja állta a tekintetét.

\- Mi lenne, ha bemutatkoznál az úriembernek? - provokálta tovább a testvére.

\- Már meg volt.

\- Tényleg? Szerintem még csak most érkezett el az ideje – incselkedett tovább a szőke.

\- Mire akarsz utalni?

\- Három... Kettő... Egy... - számolt magában a villámisten, a következő pillanatban pedig Loki mágiája semmivé lett, zöld fény kíséretében változott vissza. Stark kikerekedett szemekkel figyelte a jelenetet, és utána is csak hápogásra volt képes.

\- Én mondtam, hogy csak hárman vagyunk - nevetett jóízűen Thor.

\- Mit raktál a boromba?! Te... Te...! - kiáltotta Loki, egy pillanattal később pedig már a bátyja nyakához szorította a tőrét.

\- Nyugodj le, öcskös. Azt hitted, nem tudom, mire készülsz?

\- Te szemét! - vicsorogta a fekete hajú, de meg sem tudott mozdulni, mert Thor vasmarokkal tartotta a kezét.

\- Szóval, Tony, ilyen az öcsém valójában. Amikor nem Midgardot akarja elfoglalni, akkor általában ilyesmikkel tölti a napjait.

\- Azt hiszem, elfelejtettél arról tájékoztatni, hogy ő is jelen lesz - szedte végül össze magát Stark. Dühös volt, és lett volna mondanivalója bőven a hazugságok istenének, de nem kis meglepődésére a vonzalma akkor sem múlt el, mikor megtudta, hogy a csinos nő valójában csak egy álarc volt. Azt eddig sem tagadta, hogy Loki elképesztően karizmatikus és a legkisebb erőfeszítés nélkül az ujja köré csavarja az embert, de eddig azzal nem volt tisztában, hogy ennyire erős hatással van rá.

\- Elnézést, Anthony... Valahogy éreztem, hogy nem reagálna túl jól, ha csak úgy beállítanék... - dorombolta bocsánatkérő mosollyal. A feltaláló megdöbbenve vette tudomásul, hogy az isten flörtöl vele. Az csak még inkább meglepte, hogy ez őt annyira nem is zavarja. Persze, volt már dolga férfiakkal, sőt mi több, nyíltan biszexuálisnak vallotta magát, azonban álmaiban sem gondolta volna, hogy valójában nem azért nem hagyja őt nyugodni Loki gondolata, és mindaz, ami New Yorkban történt, mert már a legelső pillanatban olyan lehengerlő benyomást tett rá, hogy fizikai képtelenségnek tűnt kivernie a fejéből.

\- Ezt nem intézed le ennyivel! Pánikrohamaim vannak azóta is, ha szóba kerül New York! - hördült fel.

\- Ezen talán segíthetek...

\- A te segítséged nem kell. Én teljesen más módjára gondoltam az elégtételnek - vigyorodott el, majd kiszabadította Loki csuklóit bátyja szorításából, amire meg is könnyebbült egy pillanatra a mágus, de ezután egész egyszerűen Stark kirángatta az udvarra. Az járt a fejében, hogy egészen biztosan ellátja majd a baját a halandó, mert ugyebár egy hozzá hasonló zseni egy lépést nem tesz a páncélja nélkül, de a következő húzásával ismét meglepte, ugyanis mikor az oszlopok takarásába értek, Tony magához rántotta és megcsókolta.

Az isten óvatosan viszonozta, de a másik nem szándékozta csapdába csalni, mindössze nem tudott tovább uralkodni a vágyain. Hirtelen világossá vált előtte, hogy az elmúlt évek miért voltak olyan nyomasztóak, üresek és fájdalmasak. Szinte elvonási tünetei voltak, pedig azelőtt az egyetlen fizikai kontaktus köztük akkor történt, mikor Loki kihajította az ablakon.

Aznap éjjel nem látta egyiküket sem senki, és ugyan a Bosszúállók többi tagja határozottan Stark keresésére akart indulni, Thor elintézte annyival a dolgot, hogy barátjuk csak találkozott egy csinos, asgardi hölggyel. Ez nem feltétlenül volt kamu, figyelembe véve, hogy valóban egy asgardi ágyában aludt, és csinosnak is csinos volt, mindössze férfi.

Innentől Tony Asgard állandó vendégszeretetét élvezte, ugyanis hevesen visszakozott, mikor másnap reggel bajtársai megpróbálták hazacsábítani. Azzal a kifogással maradt, hogy Thornak szüksége van valamiben a segítségére, ráadásul egyfajta tanulmányi kiránduláson van, mivel szeretné felfedezni az asgardi tudományokat. Főleg Natasha bámult rá szemrehányóan, mivel a nő azonnal kiszúrta a hazugságot, ám a többiek, ha kelletlenül is, de végül elfogadták a döntését, elbúcsúztak, és mentek is vissza a Földre.

Töprengéséből a villámisten rángatta ki. Már percek óta szólongatta, de végül drasztikusabb megoldásokhoz kellett fordulnia, méghozzá egy váratlan mennydörgés képében.

\- Ez most mire volt jó? - érdeklődött Stark, amikor rekonstruálta a fejében a történteket.

\- Elkalandoztál - felelte a szőke.

\- Én kérek elnézést, hogy inkább a kellemes emlékeimre koncentráltam a kevésbé rózsás valóság helyett...

\- Mindegy is - sóhajtotta. - Megnyugodtál?

\- Fogjuk rá. Hány percig bambultam?

\- Nem túl sokáig, de hallottad egyáltalán, miket mondtam neked?

\- Miért, miket mondtál? – érdeklődött.

\- Hogy tudom jól, mennyit jelent neked a testvérem.

\- Nagyfiú, ezt már megbeszéltük...

\- Nem hinném. Tagadod, hogy bármit is éreznél iránta, de a nornák szerelmére, ismerlek, Fémember.

\- Dehogy ismersz - horkant fel.

\- Mindegy. Ne aggodalmaskodj, és legfőképp ne borulj ki, mert Loki mindent érez, és nem hinném, hogy jelent helyzetben arra van szüksége, hogy féltsen téged...

\- Ezt a beszélgetést itt és most befejeztük - pattant fel Tony feldúltan. Thor pszichoanalízisére volt csak szüksége, nem zuhant elég szar enélkül is a nyakába…

\- Nem hinném, hogy befejeztem volna - mennydörögte az asgardi.

\- Hadd halljam, mit akarsz még? - sóhajtotta lemondóan Stark. Nyilvánvalóan nem akart és nem is mert ujjat húzni a villámok istenével. Mindemellett akárki is állt volna vele szemben, nem maradt energiája a vitatkozásra.

\- Tisztellek, Vasember, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy ne vernélek péppé, ha fájdalmat okozol a testvéremnek – nézett komolyan a szemébe.

\- Ez alatt azt érted...?

\- Hogy még csak meg se forduljon a fejedben elhagyni őt - bólintott.

\- Thor, mintha említettem volna, hogy nem vagyunk együtt.

\- Legalább nekem ne tagadd a nyilvánvalót. A többi Bosszúálló véleménye pedig ne érdekeljen.

\- Felmegyek a szobámba - jelentette ki Tony sértetten.

Az egész délutánt ott töltötte, és végig azon járt a feje, vajon Loki hogy van. Háromszor próbált meg lejutni, de addigra a király őröket állíttatott a lépcsőkhöz és ahhoz a teremhez, ahol a fivére volt.

Végül kénytelen volt feladni, habár minden órával csak egyre idegesebb lett, mivel még annyit sem voltak hajlandóak mondani, javult-e az állapota. Biztos volt benne, hogy Thor ott van vele, de ez a gondolat csak tovább feszítette az idegeit. A villámisten nem hülye, amennyire felületes és bamba néha, épp olyan éles szeme volt ahhoz, hogy kiszúrja, mi folyik a kisöccse és Stark között.

A hercehurca egészen estig tartott, mikor Tony pedig nem mutatott hajlandóságot arra, hogy lemenjen vacsorázni, a szőke istenség maga ment fel, azzal a szándékkal, hogy jobb belátásra bírja. Ez sikerült is neki, mindössze a varázsszónak kellett elhangoznia, viszont a zseni csak szórakozott az étellel, evett néhány falatot, de egyébként kedvetlenül turkált benne a villájával.

Vacsora után aztán ismét megpróbálkozott bejutni Lokihoz, ám ekkorra sem az őröket, sem a gyógyítókat, senkit sem talált ott. Gombóc keletkezett a torkában, és hevesen dobogó szívvel rohant fel a lépcsőn. Gondolkozni is elfelejtette, nem érdekelte többé sem az egyezség, sem semmi más, valószínűleg már amúgy is lebuktak, ami ennyire magától értetődő, azt képtelenség letagadni.

Az emeleten szó szerint a villámistenbe ütközött, aki meglehetősen aggódott Stark miatt. Persze a feltalálónak nem állt szándékában bájcsevegést folytatni Asgard királyával, de az meg nem engedte tovább.

\- Hol van? - szakadt fel a kérdés a zseniből.

\- A szobájában, nyugodj meg, minden rendben vele - felelte a másik.

\- Hála az égnek... – sóhajtotta felszabadultan. - Miért nem szóltál?

\- Mert elvágtattál, mint a vadlovak.

\- Bemehetek hozzá?

\- Sőt, menj is. Már hiányolt téged - mosolyodott el félszegen.

\- Eddig akkor miért nem láthattam? – akadékoskodott.

\- Nem volt magánál, és csak pánikrohamot kaptál volna a látványtól, Vasember. A te érdekedben volt az egész.

\- Mi történt? - egy ütemet kihagyott a szíve, és ijedten pislogott a szőke Bosszúállóra.

\- Nyugodj meg, semmi. Csak rettenetesen festett, órákig tartott, mire összefércelték a hasán a sebet.

\- Ó...

\- Most már tényleg menj, különben nem fog aludni, pedig pihennie kell.

\- Köszönöm - vigyorgott Tony, majd elsietett.

A szoba ajtaja előtt azért megállt egy kicsit, mielőtt kopogott volna. Nagyon kellett fülelnie, hogy meghallja a rekedt igent, csak ezután merészkedett bele. Tulajdonképpen nem a hazugságok istenétől félt, hanem attól, milyen állapotban találja majd. Elképzelései borzalmasabbnak tűntek a valóságnál, ugyanis Loki a sötétzöld selyemágyneműt gyűrögette, egyébként ülő helyzetben.

\- Azt hittem, már sohasem jössz - sóhajtotta. A hangja meggyötört volt, ajkai kiszáradtak, szemei alatt karikák sötétlettek.

\- Azt hittem, túl sem élted - felelte komolyan a feltaláló, miközben közelebb sétált hozzá, majd leült az ágy szélére. A kezébe vette az isten kezét, majd finom csókot lehelt rá. Ismét gondjai adódtak az önuralmával, de legalább már nem kellett megjátszania magát.

\- Azt hiszem, jobban örülsz nekem, mint hittem - nevetett halkan. Volt valami fura a hangjában, amit Tony nem tudott hová tenni, de egyelőre figyelmen kívül hagyta.

\- Meglehet. Hogy érzed magad?

\- Mint akit felöklelt egy áporszarvas, utána agyontaposta egy jégóriás, végül pedig Thor megsuhintotta a Mjölnirrel. Vagyis már nem suhint senkit sem vele, de...

\- Tehát fáradt vagy. A bátyád azt mesélte, nélkülem nem vagy hajlandó aludni - incselkedett vigyorogva a férfi.

\- Lehet benne igazság - hajolt közelebb a fekete hajú, hűs lehelete csiklandozta Tony arcát.

\- Soha többet ne csinálj ilyet, oké? - nézett komolyan a szemébe Stark.

\- Mert mi lesz?

\- Nagyon mérges leszek.

\- Úgyis visszamész Midgardra... - vetette oda hanyagul, mintha nem is érdekelné igazan, és olyan gyorsan hőkölt hátra, mint akit megrázott az áram.

\- Mi van, ha azt mondom, nem? - csúsztatta a mutató és a hüvelykujját az álla alá.

\- Akkor hazudsz.

\- Elég szakanalfabéta hazugságisten vagy, ha azt sem tudod megállapítani, hazudnak-e neked, vagy sem... – provokálta tovább Tony.

\- Te pedig nyilvánvalóan vak - felelte sértetten a másik.

\- Pontosan mire gondolsz?

Persze a feltaláló tökéletesen tisztában volt azzal, mit akar ezzel az asgardi. Loki csak akkor ködösített, és nem mondta ki egyenesen, mit akar, ha félt a választól. Ennek ellenére még az utalgatást is meglehetősen egyértelmű mederbe terelte, mivel gyűlölte a mellébeszélést. Elég egyszerű volt a logika, ami mentén haladt, amiben bizonytalan volt, azt egyszerűen vagy tagadássá alakította, vagy úgy tett, mintha csak a rossz végkifejlet létezne, így a zseninek meg volt a lehetősége, hogy bizonyíthassa az ellenkezőjét. Ez sem volt túl gyakran jellemző az istenre, de így kevésbé érezte magát szánalmasnak, mintha egyenesen azt mondta volna, amit valójában akar.

\- Ne terelj - suttogta Tony.

\- Nem terelek – duzzogott tovább.

\- Azt akarod, hogy kimondjam, nem igaz? Pedig megegyeztünk, hogy ezt elkerüljük…

\- Mégis mit? - tetette a tudatlant.

\- De tisztában vagy vele, hogy megerősítés nélkül ez nem történik meg, ezért ejtetted el azt a kis mondatot. Bizonytalan vagy?

\- Sohasem vagyok az, ismerhetnél ennyire.

\- Ne aggodalmaskodj, árt a szépségednek - simított végig az arcán. Percek óta szándékosan feszítette tovább az idegeit, mert kíváncsi volt, vajon mikor robban. Ugyanazt csinálta, mint az isten, tudatosan elbeszélt a másik mellett, teljes bizonytalanságban tartva őt.

\- Leszel kedves megosztani velem, pontosan mit szeretnél? - csattant fel Loki.

\- Milyen türelmetlen valaki - nevetett.

\- Te kis...

\- Hallgatlak. Kis micsoda vagyok?

\- Csak egy halandó vagy - húzta fel az orrát.

\- Érdekes, nagyon szereted ezt a halandót - vigyorgott magabiztosan.

\- Honnan veszed ezt az ostobaságot?

\- Azt mondtad, vak vagyok. Ha nem erre utaltál, akkor sajnos tényleg úgy gondolod, hogy valami baj van a szememmel.

\- Tudod jól, hogy annak nincs jó vége, ha felidegesítesz!

\- Pedig akkor csak gyönyörűbb vagy - nevetett jókedvűen.

Erre nem tudott mit mondani, csak elpirult, és inkább tovább gyűrögette a takarót.

\- Hé, jégkirálynő - szólította gyengéden. Mikor felnézett rá, csak akkor szólalt meg ismét - Szeretlek.

Loki döbbenten pislogott rá, de nem volt ideje bármit is mondani, mert a zseni megcsókolta. Percekkel később pihegve szakadtak el egymástól, homlokát Tonyénak támasztotta, szemei lehunyva, csak halk lélegzetét lehetett hallani.

\- Megleptelek, mi? - nevetett rekedten Stark.

\- Én...

\- Igen? - simította végig az ajkain.

\- Próbáltalak nem szeretni - lehelte. - De nem sikerült.

\- Tudom, hercegem, tudom - ujjai beférkőztek a selyemköntös alá, és nem sokkal később le is csúszott az isten válláról. Ajkai követték az utat, amit már bejárt a kezével, Loki ezt egy reszketeg sóhajjal jutalmazta.

\- Imádlak - suttogta a bőrébe.

\- Mmm... Nem kellene... - nyöszörögte az asgardi.

\- Vigyázok rád, ígérem - a feltaláló hangjától megborzongott, olyan forró és buja volt.

\- A seb...

\- Maradjunk annyiban, ez csak egy kis... Hódolat a felségnek... - vigyorodott el. Ajkai már a köldökénél jártak, lassan szétnyitotta az isten lábait, és megszabadította a köntösétől, ami alatt egyébként teljesen meztelen volt.

Tony jól tudta, hogyan bánjon vele, persze volt már benne gyakorlata, de kísérteties módon már a legelső alkalommal, ösztönösen ráérzett a dologra. Végigcsókolta Loki combjait, pedig ellenkezett bőven, csak épp nem elég erősen.

\- Ne... Kérlek! - suttogta behunyt szemekkel, de a zseni nem válaszolt, csak a forró leheletét érezte a bőrén, majd a szájába vette a férfiasságát.

Stark elégedetten, torokhangon mordult fel, mikor meghallotta az isten elakadó lélegzetét és a szokásos hangjánál magasabban kiejtett "Anthonyt". Egészen addig kényeztette, ameddig el nem élvezett, figyelte az arcát, ahogyan ajkai lassan elnyílnak, erőtlenül sóhajtja a nevét, egymás után többször is. Szinte dorombolt, mikor lassan feljeb kúszott, nyelvét körbefuttatta az ajkán, mindeközben pedig egyenesen Loki szemébe nézett. A hazugságok isten képtelen volt elviselni a feszültséget, lehunyta a szemét, és csak pihegett, még akkor is, mikor a feltaláló lusta csókokat kezdett lehelni a nyakára.

\- Remélem, számíthatok majd a gyógyulására, felség - vigyorgott

\- Mi? - nyögte fáradtan.

\- Csak azt ne mondja, hogy nem lett jobban...

\- Anthony, őrült vagy - állapította meg.

\- A gyógyszopást nem véletlenül érdemelte ki a "gyógy" jelzőt - érvelt.

\- Lennél kedves kevésbé közönségesen fogalmazni?

\- Mondja ezt az, aki olyan mocskosan beszél az ágyban, hogy néha még én is meglepődök...

\- Ez egyáltalán nem igaz!

\- "Imádom, amikor tövig belém hatolsz a kemény farkaddal" - utánozta az isten hangját, mire Loki csak felhördült. - Nem igaz, mi?

\- Fáradt vagyok – motyogta bágyadtan.

\- Aludj, bébi - gördült le róla, majd magához húzta és átölelte.

\- Anthony?

\- Hmmm?

\- Ugye tudod, hogy amint jobban leszek, visszakapod?

\- Reménykedem is benne - villantotta fel a féloldalas mosolyát.

\- Nimfomániás - morogta, miközben fészkelődött egy sort. Végül elhelyezkedett, egyik lábát átvetette Tony derekán, arcát pedig a nyakába fúrta.

\- Csak Loki mániás - csókolta homlokon.

Az isten lélegzete egyenletessé vált, a kimerültség miatt hamar elnyomta az álom. Stark a haját simogatta, néha elkalandozott, ujjai a selymes bőrt cirógatták a vállán, a hátán, a nyakán. Szinte alig hitte el, hogy szerelme túlélte, annak ellenére, milye borzasztó állapotban volt. Azok a percek jutottak az eszébe, amikor a hatalmas szikla mögött bujkáltak, és minden egyes lélegzetvételért és gyenge szívdobbanásért hálaimát zengett. Egész nap csak rettegett, attól, hogy a hazugságisten soha többé nem nyitja ki a szemét, de továbbra is fennállt egy esetleges jöttün támadás lehetősége is. Thor még mindig nem derítette ki, mi állt a nem túl kedves meglepetés mögött, és addig, ameddig az öccséért aggódott, erre nem is volt képes.

Tony tudta, milyen törékeny ez az egész közöttük, de nem érdekelte. A bál óta fenekestől felfordult az élete, minden egyes nappal egyre inkább megszerette Lokit, még ha nem is akarta. Csak egy kalandnak indult az egész, s lám, alig három hónap alatt eljutottak odáig, hogy egymásba szerettek. A zseni persze ezt még akkor is bőszen próbálta tagadni maga előtt is, amikor végre biztonságban tudhatta mágust. Nem attól kellett félnie, hogy visszautasítják, az isten nyilvánvalóan sokkal hamarabb kezdett gyengéd érzelmeket táplálni iránta, mindössze az elpocsékolt szerelmek és szívének milliónyi, százszor tört darabja lebegett a szeme előtt.

Megfordult a fejében, hogy talán itt volna az ideje visszamenni a Földre, de nem tudta erre rávenni magát. Az isten elsőbbséget élvezett a teendőivel szemben, ami a bajtársainak talán nem tetszett annyira, de megértés híján úgy gondolta, nem igazán érdemelnek magyarázatot.

Loki elképesztő gyorsasággal gyógyult, egy hét múlva már majdnem teljesen felépült. Olyannyira, hogy még Tony ellen is kiállt. Mint arra már néhány éve rájöhetett, Vasember nem épp egy pehelysúlyú ellenfél, és csak nagy nehézségek árán győzhető le. Mellesleg, jót tett neki, hogy formában tartotta magát, elvégre a jégóriások még mindig bármelyik pillanatban rájuk támadhattak. Starknak sem ártott a tréning, figyelembe véve, hogy egészen más taktikát kellett alkalmaznia.

Thor folyamatos tárgyalásokat folytatott a jöttünökkel, de új vezetőjük hajthatatlan volt, nem értett a diplomáciához, csak a bosszú, illetve Asgard pusztulásának reménye hajtotta.

Már napokkal azelőtt Asgard kapuiban gyülekeztek a jégóriások, de még három napfelkeltét kellett várniuk az asgardiaknak, mire csatarendbe álltak. A sereget királyuk, Thor vezette, az addigra tökéletesen összecsiszolódott öccse és Vasember pedig közvetlenül mögötte helyezkedtek el.

Loki izgatott pillantást vetett a kedvesére, majd vigyorogva dobta a levegőbe a tőreit, amik tökéletes kört írtak le, mielőtt visszakerültek volna gazdájuk kezébe. Stark magabiztos kifejezést viselt az arcán a maszk mögött, tudta, hogy győzni fognak. Az elmúlt időszakban mást sem csináltak, csak harcoltak, egyre jobb lett, nem mellesleg pedig szerelmével kifogástalan harmóniát alakítottak ki, szavak nélkül tudták, mire gondol a másik, pontosan mit kell tenniük. Csak akkor engedték el egymás kezét, mikor megszólaltak a kürtök, de addig nem mozdulhattak, amíg Thor úgy nem ítélte. Az asgardi sereg síri csendben, mozdulatlanul várta az ellenfelet, akik viszont nem tétlenkedtek. Ekkor aztán egy villám hasított végig az égen, ez volt a jel, az einhejarok megindultak, a középső szegmensben pedig Odin két fia és Stark ritkították az ellenséget.

Asgard fényes győzedelmet aratott, ami nem is meglepő, figyelembe véve, hogy két Bosszúálló és a trükkök istene vezette az ütközetet.

Lokit és Tonyt nem látták azok után, hogy a csapatok visszavonultak a palotába. Az isten szobájában a mécsesek és a gyertyák már messziről világítottak, a finom anyagból készült függönyök lebegtek a lágy szellőben, ami az erkély felől érkezett. Az isten és a zseni hevesen csókolóztak, mikor bebotladoztak a szobába, hajuk és egész testük még nedves volt a forró fürdőtől, Loki karcsú testét csak egy köntös takarta, míg kedvese erre sem vette a fáradtságot, csak egy törülközőt kanyarított a dereka köré, de ettől is megszabadították pár másodperccel később.

Thor hatalmas lendülettel igyekezett kinyitni az ajtót, de végül csak résnyire sikerült, mivel megpillantotta a két szerelmest, és a látvány, ahogyan Stark végigdönti a kisöccsét az ágyon, inkább arra késztette, hogy magukra hagyja őket. Elégedetten sétált tovább a folyosón, közben pedig azon járt az agya, hogy eleinte ugyan katasztrofálisnak tűnő következményekkel járt, mégis csak jó ötlet volt megrendezni azt a bált…


End file.
